Ваварога
thumb|209pxВаварога 'је демон налик на осетљив облак црног дима. Он је затвореник у Нексусу испод куће Халивелових и такође се односи и на сенку. Ваварогин циљ је да из сваког добра изведе лошу страну и тако шири зло. Може да поседује жртву тако што их паралише страховима и уђе у њихово тело. Такође може да угуши жртву давећи их својим телом. Међутим, његова слабост је што се споро креће. Историја thumb|left|Фиби добија визију баке како уништава ВаварогуКада је Фиби била мала, видела је нешто у подруму. Уплашена, отрчала је до баке да је заштити. Ваварогу је било веома тешко или немогуће уништити и зато га је бака протерала у Нексус одакле не може да побегне. Фиби је вирила у подрум када је бака протеравала Ваварогу. Бака је опазила своју унуку и послала ју је право у кревет, држећи демона на нишану. Након што је уништила Ваварогу, научила је своје унуке да, кад год виде сенку, употребе такозвану ''риму, иако Пру и Пајпер никад нису веровале у то, али ју је Фиби упамтила. Сезона 1' 1999', помоћу земљотреса, Ваварога је успела да побегне. Прво је обузела радника из гасне компаније који је намамио Фиби у подрум. Правио се да је повређен, тражећи помоћ. Фиби, која се смртно плашила подрума након што је видела сенку, није имала избора него да помогне раднику тако да је ипак сишла у подрум. Убрзо ју је обузела Ваварога и наредила јој да уништи своје сестре. Фиби је добила нове моћи као што су моћ да телекинетички призове неки предмет, телекинеза и могућност да се преобрази, на пример, када је Пајперину печену патку претворила и живу или када је магично променила боју лака на ноктима. На крају дана, Ваварога је такође поседовао комшију, Ендија и Бет Вителси, професорку геологије која је дошла на вечеру која се одржавала у кући Халивелових. Када су Пру и Пајпер отпратили госте до "Земљотреса", схватили су да је Ваварога обузела Фиби. Пру је покушала да дође до Фиби али ју је магична препрека зауставила да уђе у кућу. Фиби је на кратко успела да се пробије кроз Ваварогу, говорећи сестрама да у њој још увек има добра. Међутим, Ваварога ју је опет обузела и дубоким гласом рекла Пру и Пајпер да више нису добро дошле након чега је телекинезом затворила врата. Фиби је на крају опет постала добра и успела је да протера Ваварогу назад у Нексус. 638px-WoogymanGasmanOrder.jpg|Ваварога обузима радника 638px-WoogymanPhoebe.jpg|Ваварога улази у Фиби 638px-WoogymanPhoebeConjure.jpg|Фибина нова моћ да мислима призива ствари 638px-WoogymanPhoebeEvil.jpg|Фиби је постала зла 638px-WoogymanPiperField.jpg|Кућа не пушта никог ни унутра ни напоље 638px-WoogymanPremGrams2.jpg|Бака протерује Ваварогу Woogyman.jpg|Ваварога је поново заробљена 638px-WoogymanSistersBook.jpg|Фиби уписује чини у књигу Сезона 2' У "Лову на вештице", Абраксас је поново ослободио Ваварогу и Пајпер и Фиби су морали да га униште још једном. Иако је Фиби рекла сестрама да се сећа риме, заборавила је чини и Пајпер је морала да јој помогне да се сети. 633px-WoogymanManor.jpg|Ваварогу је ослободио Абраксас 633px-WoogymanPiperPhoebe.jpg|Ваварога обузима Фиби и Пајпер 633px-WoogymanBanish2.jpg|Пајпер и Фиби су протерале Ваварогу 'Сезона 5' У "Колико је важно бити Фиби", Кол, који је сада постао потпуно зао је преварио сестре да је одустао од куће у нади да ће добити Нексус. Имао је намеру да искористио своје моћи да претвори Фиби злу, убије Пајпер и Пејџ и завлада градом. Изазивајући проблеме сестрама, успео је да уђе у кућу и позове неколико демона да разбију све. Међутим, Фиби га је заварала и ушла у кућу правећи се да је Каија, демонска заводница која се правила да је Фиби. Успела је да дође до подрума баш када је Кол преузимао Ваварогу. Фиби је изрецитовала чини за уништење и сваки демон у кући је био усисан у земљу, укључујући Кола. Он је, ипак, остао непобеђен овог пута и успео је да побегне. Cole_Woogyman1.png|Кол призива Нексус заједно за Ваварогом Cole_Woggyman.png|Кол преузима Нексус и Ваварогу Cole_Woogyman2.png|Фиби рецитује чини за уништење Cole_Woogyman5.png|Сви демони нестају у земљу 'Сезона 7' У "Нешто вештичје одлази" Занкоу је запосео Нексус. Зачаране су морале да униште Нексус и заједно с тим су уништиле и Ваварогу. 'Моћи' *Активне моћи:'' **'Област силе: 'могућност да створи елетрични штит. Ваварога је направила штит око куће да нико не може да уђе. **'Поседовање: 'могућност да уђе у неко друго тело и да управља њиме. Ваварога може да обузме само једног у одређеном моменту, иако може да контролише неколико бића одједном. Особа коју обузме постаје веома насилна и безобразна. **'Давање моћи: 'могућност да даје моћ другим бићима ***Могућност стварања предмета. Фиби је имала ову моћ којом је створила бејзбол палицу и ударила радника. ***Пирокинеза: могућност да створи и контролише ватру. Фиби је имала ову моћ кад ју је обузео Ваварога и њоме је уништила слику баке. ***Телекинеза: могућност да помера ствари и људе помоћу ума. Фиби је добила ову моћ којом је ољуштила зид куће и уништила је. ***'Трансформација: 'могућност да се трансформише у нешто друго. Фиби је имала ову моћ и променила боју лака на ноктима. **'Експлозија сенку: 'могућност да произведе експлозију сенку које могу бити веома моћне и деструктивне. **'Манипулација сенке: 'могућност да манипулише сенком особе коју је обузела, **'Дим: 'могућност да се телеортује помоћу дима. *''Остале моћи:'' **''Бесмртност: могућност да имају неограничен век трајања и да никад не стари. **Висока отпорност: могућност да буду отпорни на одређене моћи. **Недодирљивост: могућност да прође кроз неку чврсту материју. Ваварога је имала ову моћ због тога што је направљена од дима. Књига сенки '''Чини уништења :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away, and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. : :thumbthumb|left|Абраксас чита чини уназад '''''Aлтернативне чини уништења '' '' :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight. :So go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night :thumb Категорија:Ликови